Flames of the Cosmos
by lCosmosDragonl
Summary: {AU} Shiki and Rebecca have been best friends since they were children. They did everything together, including becoming detectives for a top precinct known as FTPD. Their precinct thrived with many fellow detectives they considered family like Lucy, Gray and Erza for instance but things begin to change when a newby transfers. (Full Description Inside)


**_Full _****_Description_-**

**Shiki and Rebecca have been friends since middle school. They did everything together, cried during heartbreaks, held hands during accomplishments, and even shared a bath together. They've been through thick and thin; no secrets are kept and that sure as hell didn't stop them from becoming detectives together.**

**The police precinct, ETPD, is well known for the detectives familiar ties and extraordinary team work. The detectives -sometimes logical and mature- are actually insane, estranged and childish behind closed doors; something none of them want to change... until an outsider transfers.**

**Natsu Dragneel, top detective of the SBPD, is known for his solo work. He doesn't do well with teams, doesn't desire to be in one, but when he's transferred to his rival precinct all hell breaks loose and that has nothing to do with Gray Fullbusters rivalry for love, nor Shiki's desire to make friends.**

**"Tell me," Gray speaks with a dark tone. "What's your relationship with Detective Heartfilia?"**

**"That, is none of your business."**

**Secrets are held. Secrets are revealed. Hearts become one. Hearts break. Criminals rise, threaten that families entire existance. Can the ETPD handle the changes or will the rivalries from within doom them all?**

**_A/N- _Warning for possible spelling mistakes and grammar errors throughout the book**

* * *

_**They say life begins where it also ends.**_

_**Just like a friendship -any relationship- it can end in split moments.**_

_**Cherish what you have, enjoy the present for life is short and you don't know when you'll suddenly lose everything.**_

_Gray was told these words before, they changed him. He also hated them because it was those words that plagued him and guilted him into coming to the last place he wanted to be. He was unamused and beyond bored, but he did it all for her and the life she was creating._

_Bright, white lights the shape of an unpopular skylight, rained down on the clammy, bare room. Uncomfortable -cotton- chairs lined the walls, a small coffee table sat in the centre of the squared area lined with dull blue carpet. A wide, large desk sat on the opposite side of the room, a lone receptionist dressed in white business clothes sat behind the computer, clicking away on her mouse._

_**Learn from your mistakes, grow and move on with your life.**_

_**Change yourself, not those around you.**_

_Gray groaned, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat. His work uniform, consisting of navy trousers and a matching button up shirt, suddenly felt tight on his skin and he urged to take it all off. He regretted not changing into more comfortable clothes before showing up, his belt which held many utilities like a handgun and various bullets, not to forget the taser or the settlement of his radio communication system was adding to his discomfort._

_His radio hung off his shoulder, his work logo and badge hung were clipped on his opposing shoulder. The hat both he and his co-workers were required to wear during work, was sitting on the spare seat beside him. He didn't like where he was, why did she have to give birth in the hospital?_

_Frustrated and nervous, he ran his fingers through his raven hair and leaned heavily on the back of his chair, slamming his head into the wall behind him but he didn't care of the pain in that moment. The hospital reminded him too much of past experiences and that didn't help with his growing anxiety. "Urgh," he said frustrated. "What's taking so long? I should be in there with her."_

_"That so?" His scarlet haired partner spoke amused. She sat beside him, wearing the exact same uniform as his own except all of her accessories had been left in the work car she drove. "I don't remember her asking you to come."_

_"She should have!" He fired back._

_**Don't be selfish and most certainly never take anyone or anything for granted.**_

_**Hold your friends close, hold the ones you consider family even closer.**_

_Erza shot him a sideways glare, the half-eaten cake in her hands didn't move an inch. "Fullbuster," she started darkly, sternly. "If Lucy wanted or needed you to hold her hand, she would have asked." She paused as a surgeon and nurse quickly walked passed, talking in hushed voices. "She's giving birth, not taking the SAT's."_

_Gray scowled, knowing she was right. He didn't know Lucy very well; their friendship only started a month before she found out she was pregnant, but since the pregnancy was caused from a supposed one-night-stand, the child she was currently birthing didn't have a father. He didn't know Lucy well enough to step up for that kind of role, nor did he want to, but he would if she asked._

_There was just something about her that had him feeling things no one's made him feel before. Admiration? Recognition? He didn't know, but it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He twitched his nose in distaste, maybe it was just the fumes in the hospital._

_God he hated the smell, and the feeling of sadness the place brought._

_Calmer, but still anxious, he glanced to a single pair opposing them. Using separate seats, sat a mother and a young son huddling together with looks of worry on their faces. Gray watched them for a moment, they didn't notice, and felt his anxiety grow. He couldn't take it any longer. "That's it!" He stood. "I'm going to see what's taking so lon-"_

_"Sit down," Erza growled, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him back into his seat. "You're starting to act like a love-sick stalker."_

_"I am not!"_

_A dark glare hit him and he instantly shrunk into his seat. "Shut-up, stay seated and wait patiently. The Doctors will get us when she's ready for visitors."_

_He grumbled under his breath, not liking being shut down so easily. "Whatever, I was just going to see if she was oka-"_

_"I wouldn't even bother trying that if I were you," a familiar, amused voice spoke. "I wanted to be there with her," the voice admitted. "But after she showed me a tonne of birthing videos… I was out."_

_Gray knew who it was, he crossed his arms over his chest -grouchy- and had the familiar urge to undo his top. Rebecca was a fellow co-worker and not surprisingly close friends with Lucy. Gray didn't know how the two got so close but what he did know was the pair planned to move in together to save money, they were practically twins._

_Only one year separated them. Both Rebecca and Lucy were very attractive, in their own rights. They looked almost identical, only their hair and eye colour separated them. They both enjoyed their work in the police-force but outside work hours Lucy tended to write and Rebecca stuck to playing video games. The bond the pair shared, despite their differences, was astounding nonetheless._

_Unamused, Gray turned his head to the girl. Unlike he and Erza, Rebecca turned up late and wasn't even wearing her work uniform. Her wavy, ash-blonde hair was left down and untouched, one side of her bangs was held down by a single clip. Her outfit, short skirt and singlet, complimented her body frame and tone. Gray hated to admit he was jealous of her figure but the bolognaise she was scoffing down took away a fraction of her beauty._

_He watched her bright blue eyes dazzle at the sight of the food she ate, almost as if she hadn't been fed in weeks despite this serving being the third one since she showed up at the hospital. Sub-consciously, he reached for the top buttons of his shirt as his eyebrow twitched at her form. "How much more of that do you plan to eat?"_

_Surprised by the question, Rebecca momentarily stopped, casually wiping the sauce from framing her mouth. Sitting at the corner, beside her, was a sounded sigh. "What a stupid question," the male sounded bored. "Rebecca could eat for days and not get full, but go ahead and watch her continue like you've never seen her eat before."_

_Shiki Grandbell._

_Probably one of the hardest guys to handle, but he gets bored easily. He and Rebecca had known each other for years. They were closer than Rebecca's bond with Lucy and Gray guessed that came from the their many years of friendship. Out of the entire squad, only Rebecca could handle Shiki's somewhat overbearing attitudes._

_Like Rebecca, he was out of uniform. A pair of goggles sat on his dark spiky head, white trousers and a red jacket secured his person. He was currently leaned forward, head resting on his hands which was supported by his elbows on his knees. Nothing but boredom was seen on his expression and Gray was beginning to loathe that look that bore into him._

_Rebecca swallowed, nodding her head. "I'll eat anything and everything as long as it's delicious."_

_"No kidding," Gray scoffed, finally undoing the buttons of his shirt. "You never explained why you were so late, or how you had the time to change. I thought you two were on patrol last."_

_"Oh, we were," Rebecca responded, scooping more food into her mouth. She tried speaking more but the food prevented any proper words from coming out._

_Shiki appeared unsurprised as he placed a hand under her jaw, preventing her from continuing. It was clear he was used to her antics. Not surprising since they've known each other since middle school, Gray thought unamused. He removed his shirt, not even noticing the communication system was still connected via his pants._

_Shiki narrowed his eyes at the movement, glancing at Rebecca who removed her gaze from Shiki. The small blush that decorated her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Gray and he wondered why. Shiki cleared his throat, rolling his eyes and returning his hand to his chin for that chin-rest. "Homura took over with the newbie," he said. "Said something about showing her around or something like that."_

_"Oh yeah! That's right!" Rebecca continued for him. "I'd heard the news, but since I knew a process like this takes a while, we had the time to get dressed and play some games."_

_"I still don't know why you dragged me here."_

_Rebecca, momentarily confused, blinked. "What do you mean? I told you."_

_"Yeah… but I forgot. Who's Lucy again?"_

_A slightly unsettling pause came over the waiting room. Shiki didn't appear to notice as his look of boredom continued on like he hadn't said something stupid. Gray opened his mouth to respond, but Rebecca beat him to it. "You know, blonde, great cop-"_

_Gray saw the description didn't recollect Shiki's mind so Gray straightened up, raised his hand so that it sat on-top of his abdomen. He'd gotten Shiki's attention with it as he made a dome with his hands, gesturing a protruding stomach. "This lady."_

_"Ohhhh," Shiki's face lit up as if a lightbulb had exploded within. "The really pretty fat lady. Think she's coming back anytime soon? I miss watching her beat up this loser," he motioned to Gray. "oh, an-"_

_"Hey!" Gray protested, "She does not beat me up-"_

_"Yes, she does." Shiki continued, not noticing the small glare Rebecca threw at him. "Remember Easter?"_

_Gray scowled, crossing his arms over his bare chest, leaning in his chair again. He wanted nothing more than to forget that memory, he'd stripped in front of a client; it was Lucy who beat him up instead of Erza that time. "How could I forget?" Gray grumbled._

_Erza snickered beside him, suddenly joining the conversation. She placed her now empty plate on the small coffee table covered with a few magazines and a child's toy. Gray was surprised to see not one crumb on the completely bare plate. "That was a good day," Erza started amused. "Even while Pregnant she was able to kick your arse."_

_"Anyone could," Rebecca cut in._

_Erza nodded in turn. "True." Gray chose to ignore them, knowing it wasn't true but also knowing it would be stupid if he protested. "So, Homura took over your patrol and you heard of Lucy's labour. Knowing giving birth takes a while, you took the time to be entertained at home before showing up, is that right?"_

_"Correct."_

_"Smart."_

_"Barely," Shiki grumbled. "She's a beast in front of a screen, didn't let me win ONCE."_

_Gray let out a snicker. He'd heard Rebecca was good at games but hearing her defeat Shiki was a surprise. He kind of figured males were typically the superior species when it came to playing video games. "That's not my problem," Rebecca smirked. "You should up your game."_

_"Maybe you should lower yours."_

_Rebecca dropped her jaw, gaping at him in disbelief. "You did not just-"_

_He closed her jaw, once more. "Close that mouth before you catch flies." He paused, shooting her a wide a grin, a grin that had proven to being contagious. "You don't want fly flavoured bolognaise now, do you?"_

_She scowled at him, slightly flushed. Gray snickered at what he saw between the two, it was almost like watching a pair of lover's quarrel. He watched as she pouted, speaking a single word of 'whatever' before returning to her food with a massive scowl. The food was emptied in seconds and she stood, leaving the room without a single word._

_Gray opened his mouth to question before Shiki cut in, "She's grabbing more. I wasn't kidding earlier."_

_For some reason, Gray wasn't as surprised by those words as he was minutes ago. "I can see that," he responded, fiddling with the belt buckle of his pants. The heat in the room, caused by his own nerves, made him more uncomfortable than he was earlier. He undid the clip, loosened the belt and started to wiggle out of his pants before Erza tapped a finger on his shoulder._

_"Gray," her voice wasn't stern like it was earlier. "Your stripping is gaining unwanted attention again."_

_He froze, not even realizing what he was doing. Across from him was that mother and son, both had wide eyes as they gaped at him. Their gaze, although somewhat shocked and horrified, held the sadness that came naturally from the hospital waiting room. It made him sick, seeing that look._

_He truly despised hospitals._

_With a deep, angry scowl, he snatched up his shirt and returned it to his body._

_Throughout his childhood, Gray had grown accustomed to randomly stripping either most or all of his clothes without even realizing he was doing it. Usually he'd shout or make one of the strangest noises known to man when he's caught with the lack of clothing, but this time he neither spoke nor made one such noises._

_More hours pass, the room grew deathly silent over the anxious waiting. Shiki hadn't moved from his spot, unless he was occasionally removing any liquor from his bladder. Rebecca ate, not one, not two, but three more serves of the hospitals bolognaise before she finally stopped eating. Erza stayed quiet for she was either sleeping or meditating on her spot, she didn't look bored despite the hours they waited._

_It was getting late and Gray was getting the urge to return home to change into something more comfortable -nothing nude-, but before he could act on such urge a doctor dressed in the typical green onesie and hair net walked through one of the many doorways. "Friends of Lucy Heartfilia?"_

_At the name, all four of them jumped up pumped to hear the news. Gray was most eager, being one of the only one's that almost tripped over the coffee table. "How is she?" He spoke frantically, anxiously._

_The doctor's eyes widened as Erza grabbed a firm hold on the back of Gray's shirt. "Excuse him," she said. "We're all eager to hear of her news."_

_"I see," the doctor responded kindly. "Lucy is exhausted, but both her and bub are safe and healthy. You're all welcome to visit them now."_

_Christmas had come early in Gray's eyes, his face lit up as bright as a Christmas tree. "Thanks a lot doc," he vigorously shook the man's hand and glanced back to see the many other happy faces of his friends before they made their way towards Lucy's room._

_The walls of the hospital were much like the waiting room. Pure white, clean and carried the emotion of sadness. Gray didn't like it and he liked it even less when he saw more staff then patients. He grew excited to see Lucy and her newborn child, but anxious at the same time. "I wonder what she had," he said curious. The one thing Lucy never told them was the gender, but he didn't know if she even knew either._

_"You'll see," Erza responded as she branched into the maternity wing of the hospital. They walked past doors and doors of rooms, both occupied and non-occupied._

_The hall was mostly deserted, the closer they got to her room number the more anxious Gray got. Further ahead, close to the number of Lucy's room, a lone man exited. The man calmly and softly closed the door behind himself before he walked towards them, possibly to leave the hospital or return with some goods for the person inside._

_His pink hair was dishevelled, slight bags sat under his onyx eyes and his expression carried exhaustion. His clothing, typical jeans and button-up tee hugged his toned body. As he passed the group, Gray noticed a small smile and pink cheeks; despite the man's exhaustion, he was clearly happy as well._

_Gray ignored the small talk spoken between Shiki and Rebecca as he opened the room housing his co-worker and friend. The first thing he saw was her sleeping form, he instantly knew not to disturb her so he softly and quietly filled into the room to prevent waking her up._

_The room was dark, only a bright light at the head of her bed illuminated the room. A single nurse quietly worked around the room; a few drenched towels were folded in her arms. A small clear case stood next to the nurse and Gray recognized it as the crib holding the newborn. The nurse saw them enter and raised her finger in a hush gesture. "Shhh," she said. "They're sleeping."_

_Gray nodded, glancing at Lucy who had sweat beading her head and soaking her golden hair. She looked comfortable in her deep sleep even with the layers of sweat that glistened over her skin. He hoped to talk to her but he figured he'd have to wait now. Disappointed, he led the group to the newborns temporary crib._

_Laying, tucked tightly under some soft blankets, was a bright red face of a peaceful baby. Adorning its small, fragile head was a few soft tuffs of pink hair. Gray thought the colour to be weird, must be the fathers. Beside him he heard a soft, admiring sigh. "She's so cute," Rebecca whispered her admiration. "Don't you think Shiki?"_

_"H-huh… y-yeah." Shiki stuttered, flustered._

_Rebecca snickered at him; Gray ignored them as he registered her earlier words. "Wait, she?"_

_"You didn't know?" Erza cut in before the nurse could. She pushed herself forward as she admired the sleeping babe in the crib. "Lucy told everyone before she left on maternity leave." She paused, removing her gaze from the babe to the nurse. "What's her name?"_

_Gray was speechless, not having any words from what he'd learnt. Lucy never told him, but he wasn't there when she left, he was on patrol. His expression stayed impassive as he looked at the nurse who shook her head. "I can't give away that information. Her parent's will tell you when they're next free."_

_"Parent's?" Gray's eyes widened. "She doesn't have a father."_

_The nurse's gaze turned confused before it carried a hint of sadness. "I see…"_

**~Five Years Later~**

"Detective Heartfilia," Lucy introduced, opening a simple -small- notepad. Her curvaceous figure complimented her pale complexion. A ruffled pink blouse was covered by a black, dress jacket. A pencil skirt hugged her thighs securely. Her waist-length golden hair was left down, half was pulled back in a pony-tail; her bangs framed her face. Wrapped around her neck, was a long chain holding her detective badge. "Do you mind telling us what happened here, Mr. Skybury?"

She stood in a common animal pound. The entrance to the shop was open, no sign of struggle or break-in. Outside had two police patrol vehicles, red and blue lights flashed off both vehicles. Inside the shop appeared normal, other than the multiple open animal cages; barely any animal in sight. Mr. Skybury was the shop owner; wearing his work uniform which consisted of a plain brown tee and shorts.

He was middle-aged, age wrinkles framed his eyes and lips, a pair of reading glasses sat over his blue eyes. He carried a cat, fur the colour of the purest white. The man scanned the area with a calculating gaze, glancing at an expensive looking silver ring that adorned Lucy's right ring finger. "What do you think happened here?!" He was furious. "Some jerk waltzed in here and opened all the animal cages! They could be anywhere by now!"

Lucy rose an eyebrow at his hostility, she was used to victims speaking to her in this manner. She liked to think of them more as clients, but she can't ignore the fact they are also victims to a crime as well. She let out a sigh, unhappy with having to deal with it again. "If you'd please calm down and tell me what's missing and what happened, we'll get out of your hair."

Mr. Skybury scoffed, stroking the back of the cat's neck. "Tch, and what will you do when I tell you?"

"We'll find the missing animal's and catch the perp who did this."

His gaze on her turned from anger to disbelief. The stroking of the cat's fur continued on and Lucy had the chance to challenge the old man with her own stern gaze. Behind her she heard the continuous clicking of a camera, followed by multiple flashes.

There were only a few people standing in the store. Her, Mr. Skybury and her two partners. Erza, wearing a similar getup to Lucy's own and Gray going old school but typical him, nothing but long pants and his badge hanging on the same chain both Lucy and Erza had theirs. Erza had the camera; she was photographing evidence although Lucy suspected she's just taking pictures for the fun of it.

"Alright fine, but you better catch all of them." The man broke under her gaze, but he still carried a scowl. "All I can say that happened was I opened up shop for the day only to find most of the animals gone, which is strange since I made sure everything was closed when I left." He paused, stroking the fur of the cat once more. "Forty-five dollars' worth of merchandise is stolen. Seven dogs are missing, three cats and one bird."

While he spoke, his stroking continued and the cat opened it's mouth. Lucy could only assume it was yawning, until a little sneeze forced up a few small, green, slobber covered feathers started to slowly fall towards the concrete ground. Mr. Skybury blinked a few times, shocked, before he suddenly dropped the cat in disgust. The creature, finally free, ran for the front door with great speed.

"Well," Gray commented. "I think we solved the bird mystery."

The man only made a sound of disgust while Lucy nodded, writing in her notepad. "Seven dogs and four cats." She glanced back at Gray and continued, "Make yourself useful and contact the second squad, explain what is missing and what they're expected to find. These animals are with the pound so there shouldn't be any collars." Gray shot her a small glare but Lucy ignored it. "I just have a few extra questions for you Mr. Skybury. Do you have any security camera's?"

"No," came the curt response.

Lucy hummed, keeping her contact with her notepad. "Do you have any enemies? Perhaps some rivals that'll have a motive to ruin your business?"

Mr. Skybury eyed Lucy up and down, his scowl deepening. "I'm sorry Detective. This is a pound, who could possibly be out to ruin my business?"

"Perhaps an old rival, or a previous customer upset with your failure to find a missing pet?" Lucy finally returned his gaze, not bothered by the scowl. "Don't tell me you've never had a dissatisfied customer or even an old friend now enemy; all business' have that." She clicked her pen, curious. "If you have no information worth looking into, we'll get out of your hair for you to deal with the insurance companies. Are you wasting our time Mr. Skybury?"

She didn't get a response straight away; the man gritted his teeth for a moment before he finally softened. Lucy, as well as every detective, knew the insurance could not help return missing animals. "No. You'll have to forgive me Detective…" the man shook his head, glancing at one of the empty cages which now only held an old, unclean cushion and two bowls; one for food, the other, water. "Grover Pound has had its fair share of mishaps but never has it gone far enough to create such motives. I have no idea who'd want to do this."

"Thank-you," Lucy nodded whilst writing on her notepad. "So, you locked everything up before going home and came back to this." Mr. Skybury nodded as Lucy tapped the pen to her chin, thoughtful. "Sounds like a sneaky break-in to me." Lucy knew she was speaking the obvious and she ignored the twitching eyebrow of her client. "Detective Scarlet. Have you found any evidence? Fingerprints or specific DNA that's not animal related?"

She glanced back at Erza, ignoring the camera flash of the camera pointed at a random wall that had no distinct marks or scratches; it was completely clean. "I can't say that I have," Erza responded, not looking at her. "I did find this excellently washed wall though, there's not a single mark on it."

Lucy's eyebrow twitched. That is not what we're here for.

In her career in the police industry, Erza and Gray had always been the greatest detectives she's worked with… they just had special quirks Lucy wished they didn't show in front of clients, especially ones that were grieving over the loss of a loved one. Erza typically got excited over the smallest detail, such as a clean wall or floor. Gray however preferred to do something no human, let alone detective, should do.

"I must say it's impressive," Erza continued. "What cleaning agent do you use Mr. Skybury?"

"Why should that matter?" Came his response and Lucy pocketed her pen, resisting the urge to facepalm. "That wall was covered in mud smudges when I left last night."

Lucy froze for a moment, slowly glancing at the man who supposedly needed help gathering his own missing animals. She'd gotten a call from her Captain, this was her last case under that Captain, about a thieving regarding animals. Erza, who had a soft spot for animals, wanted to help him out despite not realizing there was barely anything they could do for they were not animal catchers.

That however didn't stop Rebecca from wanting some exercise.

All they could do is find the person responsible and take them back to the station for questioning where charges will apply depending on Mr. Skybury and his fury. So far they have no evidence, no camera footage to see who actually unlocked the cages and freed the animals, and no suspects. They had nothing to go off making this case harder than Lucy originally thought but she was determined to solve it.

"Mr. Skybury," Lucy started a little sternly. "You mean to tell me that wall was cleaned overnight?"

"Why of course," the man nodded, looking a little confused. "It was dirty when I left and spotless when I arrived."

"So, whoever cleaned it would know who freed the animals, perhaps they're the ones who freed the animal's in the first place." Mr. Skybury's eyes widened in shock as Lucy spun. "Erz-"

"Got it," Erza interrupted, letting go of her camera and allowing it to dangle off her neck by its sturdy string. A pair of blue rubber gloves were slipped onto her hands with ease as she took a much closer step towards the wall, looking for fingerprints which was unlikely.

"Gray," Lucy continued, spinning to find Gray in one of the animal cages. All she saw was his back and she was not impressed for he was literally doing nothing but gazing out the window. "Detective Fullbuster!"

He flinched at her tone, his bare back curling slightly at his surprise. He growled, "What?!" Turning, his dark eyes were narrowed, clench in his jaw. "I was investigating."

She hummed, irritated in her tune. "Hm. Sure. Whatever." She didn't believe him one bit. "Can you find any and all entrances and exits? Look for tampering with door knobs and screws. Whoever broke in would have picked a lock or scratched some nails."

"Yes mam'." Gray scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he removed himself from the cage and walked into the open. "I hate how Gramps assigned you as primary in this case," he mumbled as he walked past, agitated.

Lucy rolled her eyes, closing her notepad temporarily. The flashing lights of the police cars continued to flash inside the building, adding a blinding -distracting- light. She'd found that sometimes the lights distracted her when she needed to think the most and other times, they helped her more than she thought they would. At least the sirens aren't going, she thought positively for those sirens made all investigations worse.

Lucy was assigned sole leader of this case. She chose Gray and Erza as her secondaries, they had to listen to everything she said, they had to do everything she told them to. However, despite her being the leader of the case, any of them could solve the case which could ruin her chances at gaining ground in a particular bet.

With a look of concentration, she returned her gaze to Mr. Skybury, intent on solving this case before any of her co-workers. Why did I even ask them to come along? She wondered to herself, either one had the skills to beat her. "Mr. Skybury. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask a few personal questions off the record."

"Of course."

She left her notepad away. These questions weren't directed at the case; therefore, she didn't need to write them down. While her co-workers investigated, she asked questions that weren't on the case. She asked about previous employee's, their attitudes while working. By listening to the answers, Lucy hoped she could find someone who'd want to free the animals.

No answers gave her what she wanted, so she changed tactics and asked about recent customers. Did they find what they were looking for? Were they satisfied with their purchases? How many disputes did Mr. Skybury have to remove from the store? These questions and more; none concluded her suspicions and she was beginning to grow frustrated.

Not at the client or her co-workers, but herself.

"I got nothing," Erza suddenly spoke, scowling. "Whoever did this thought it through."

Lucy paused in her questions, looking to Erza who was beginning to remove her gloves. "I wonder why they even bothered cleaning the wall in the first place, why not the floor or the entire pound?"

Erza shrugged, discarding the blue latex. "I suspect it's because the wall had dirt patches and the perp touched it." She paused, standing beside the blonde primary. The next words she spoke were directed towards their client. "How dirty was the wall when you left?"

"Oh, very." Mr. Skybury nodded a few times in quick succession. "Barely any blue seen on it."

"I see. I assume it had a layer of dirt and dust."

Erza received a nod. "The animals always track in dirt and mud from outside. Due to the recent clot of rain, more dirt was tracked in than usual and I haven't had the time to get it cleaned due to the sudden increase of reported abandoned animals."

Lucy had heard of that; she'd even seen a homeless dog or two recently. She glanced at Erza, understanding where the scarlet detective was going with the questions. Animals becoming too much for the perp, hand holding fingerprints would have imprinted on the wall so he washed it before leaving but who did it and where did he get the supplies.

"I solved it!" Gray exclaimed running back into the room.

"Aw damn!" Lucy shouted at no one, completely disappointed. She wanted to solve this one, for Gramps' sake.

With a glare, she looks at Gray who appears too proud for his own good. "What?" he said, acting innocent.

"That's good Gray," Erza commended with a nod. "Who did it?"

"Ahh, well… uh." He blushed, scratching the back of his raven head, chuckling. "I-I haven't solved that part just yet." Lucy scowled, knowing he was ignoring and avoiding her gaze. Gray did this quite a lot, said he solved it but actually hasn't; Lucy was beginning to regret her disappointed shout. "I know how they came in though." He gestured to the front door. "The Pound only has the back and front door, a loading bay at the side and a vent not far from it. The back is fenced off and no animals can get out that way. There's no evidence of tampering on the locks but the front is most logical for the vent is too high and the loading bay too heavy."

"No, the locks have no tampering, I checked them earlier."

"And you didn't say so earlier?" Lucy scowled. "Could have saved us a heap of trouble."

Erza shrugged, moving away and returning to her random picture taking. "Since there's no tampering I suggest we look at who owns keys to this place, it could be an inside job."

"Inside job?"

Lucy mentally cursed herself, she never thought of that. Never thought an employee could have freed the animals. The thought of one or two being involved did cross her mind but actually breaking into their own workplace just to free some animals never did even though there could be a clear motive. To free trapped animals.

"My bets on the janitor," Gray continued on, returning to one of the animal cages. Lucy didn't know why he was so fascinated with the cages but something told her he was avoiding her due to her being the primary. "No, I don't bet. I know it's the janitor."

"Mick?" Mr. Skybury's eyes widened shocked. "You don't think he freed my animals?!"

"I don't know yet sir," Lucy scowled, taking out her notepad again. "I'm going to need a list of all your employee's that have access to keys." He complied without complaint. He gave her a short list, only five people were given to her and she frowned; the number was quite small and this 'Mick' wasn't on the list. "Thank-yo-"

"Mr. Skybury, sir?" a man interrupted, stepping into the room. This man, young looking with shagged up blonde hair and blue eyes. He was young, and quite attractive despite the forest green full-body onesie. He carried around a mop bucket, wheeling it around as he stepped through. "Can I have a word? There's an issue with one of the toilets."

"Not now Mick," Mr. Skybury snapped, agitated. "I'm a little busy."

"But sir-"

"This is Mick?" Lucy questioned, eyeing him up and down. "You're a bit young to be a janitor," Lucy commented in observation. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"O-oh," Mick responded, a little embarrassed for a tint of pink touched his cheeks. "I-I'm new. Today's my third day…"

Mr. Skybury sighed. "He's been here all night, cleaning I presume. I did tell him to go home last night." He shook his head and brushed past Lucy. "You'll have to excuse me for a few moments."

"O-of course," Lucy was shocked as the man walked up and greeted the janitor like they were old friends. She caught Erza's gaze and silently the pair nodded thinking the same thing, Mick was a prime suspect. She quickly wrote down his name on her notepad before starting towards them only to realize they were nowhere to be seen. "Wait. Where-"

"Ha!" Gray interrupted with a shout. "I found evidence!"

Things were starting to look up for them as both Lucy and Erza rushed into the lone cage where Gray was seen holding a single strand of hair. Whether it was human or animal, Lucy had no clue but she doubted it was human due to how much dog fur was seen on the floor, she could see it everywhere. "You idiot!" She scowled as she walked in closer, not seeing just what strand of hair he found. "That's a dog hair! It's not relevant to the investigate-" She cut herself off. She could clearly see the hair. It wasn't dog hair. She scowled, ignoring the smirk that was fired at her. "Shut-up."

"I don't think so princess." He responded with a smirk, glancing at the arm length strand of scarlet hair which made Lucy double take. "I found proper evidence and your pissed."

"Shut-up," she said as she took a closer look at the hair. "I don't think it's proper."

"Huh?"

"Hey!" Erza snapped, lurching forward and snatching the strand from his grip. "That's mine! Find your own evidence jerk." She tucked her fist into her jacket pocket and left the cage in a huff. Lucy watched her leave completely lost for words, what is she going to do with that? Find where it came out and tape it back in?

She sighed, looking up to Gray who blinked. She could tell with his stature that he was as shocked as she was. It's not everyday you see Erza snatch up a strand of hair and leave as if she was insulted by a bunch of idiots. "I-I swear it was rea-" he cut himself off, shocked. Lucy shook her head, facepalming.

"Uh, Detectives?" Mr. Skybury's voice cut through. Lucy heard worry in his tone and saw exactly what she expected…

Both Mick and Mr. Skybury stood at the cages entrance. The handle of a mop was pressed against Mr. Skybury's throat as if it was being used as a sort of dagger. Mick was behind the Pound owner, holding him close, making him a hostage. "No one move," the janitor spoke darkly. "If either of you move for your weapons, I'll shove this stick so far up his ass he'll be mopping the floors on his butt for the rest of his life."

The threat seemed unlikely, but it was a threat no less. Defeated, both Lucy and Gray rose their arms up in surrender. "Alright," Lucy spoke calmly. "We surrender, now would you please let him go?"

"Not a chance," he scoffed. "This piece of shit deserves the pain and suffering for what he did to my ca-" he cut himself off as his eyes narrowed at the pair of Detectives. "Wait- one, two… where's the othe-"

A harsh, fast and precise hand cut through the words. Erza had taken the chance to strike the man's shoulder with a sharp karate chop, exposing one of his pressure points. Mick fell to the ground in an instant, letting Mr. Skybury go. The mop fell to the ground with a clang and many of them let go of their held breaths. "Bleh, I've always hated cute boys."

Lucy rolled her eyes, knowing very well Erza was lying. She crouched to the ground, examining the janitor who was very unconscious. "Geez Erza," she commented unsurprised. "How hard did you even hit him?"

"Enough to cause that."

"Obviously."

"Th-thank-you Detectives," Mr. Skybury spoke, shaken from the experience. He was paler, he had clenched fists and he looked to Mick with a spark of hatred and fear. Lucy knew he was reeling from the possibility of losing his life but she knew a mop couldn't do much damage unless the handle was broken and thankfully this one wasn't.

"Don't thank us," Gray responded as he rested a reassuring hand on the man. "Just be thankful you're alive." He'd only received a simple nod before Gray moved towards the entrance of the shop mumbling, "I think we can agree I win this case."

Lucy hated to admit it but he was right. Damn bets.

A few hours later, they'd reassured Mr. Skybury was okay and not experiencing severe trauma before Mick woke up. He was instantly cuffed, escorted to a police vehicle and moved to a station for questioning. They'd received word of a few collected animals and reported the good news before taking their leave.

Lucy was last to leave the store, but she was stopped by a few words. "He's a lucky man," Mr. Skybury spoke out of the blue. "He's lucky to have you."

She could only flush, covering the promise ring on her finger. "Thank-you." He knew?!


End file.
